Gondorian and Sons
by Shieldmaiden of Ithilien
Summary: Basically a story about two really lazy Gondorian sons.


A/N: This is just a test. So yeah.. I'm not really expecting any reviews. Since this is a test, but if you want to review that's fine with me.  
  
Gondorian and Sons  
  
One there was a farmer in Gondor. He was not rich but he did have big fields and a couple of Plow Horses. Now as fate would have it the horses died at the same time the War of the Ring started. Before the farmer went to war he worried about his sons. They were lazy, undependable, and couldn't fight what so ever. (hey most of them can't) Once he actually got them to plow the fields but that was with the help of the horses. Now the horses were gone they refused completely. So he devised a plan and hoped it would work. One day while the farmer was fighting he was mortally wounded. Somehow he made it back to his house and his sons rushed out to met them. "My sons" he gasped "There is a great.treasure in...The..fields.." Those were his last words. The sons seeing that their father was dead took one look at each other and took of running at full speed towards the field (needless to say they didn't care to much about 'Dear ol' Dad'). As soon as they reached it they wasted no time in digging everywhere. And When I say everywhere I mean everywhere. On the third day of digging one of the sons hit something. "Hey! I found it!" one of the sons yelled excitedly to his brother. They pulled the small box out of the ground opened it and pulled out a piece of paper which read:  
  
Dear Sons,  
I assume that you have found this note. Now that you completely plowed the field. Plant some seeds.  
  
Dad  
  
The sons looked at each other mystified (They weren't the brightest kids in the world). But nevertheless threw out some seeds anyway.  
  
The months past and they forgot all about the seeds they had planted.(typical Gondorian) And since they didn't have any work they pretty much sat around and had staring contests.  
  
"HA! I win!"  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes I do! You blinked first!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Didn't!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"DIDN'T!!"  
  
"DID!!!!!!!"  
  
Five hours later.  
  
(feebly) "Didn't..."  
  
"Did."  
  
"Di..(snore.)"  
  
"Ha...I wi-... (snore)"  
  
Anyways in early July the sons looked at the fields. "Hey look! There are plants growing!" one of the sons shouted.  
  
"Wonder how that happed?" the other said scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah..(shrug) Oh well"  
  
A couple of months later...  
  
(staring at brother) "Maybe we should go harvest it."  
  
"Na."  
  
"Ha I win!"  
  
"No you don't!  
  
"Yes I do. I'm going to go harvest the crop. Bye!"  
  
And with that one of the brothers ran out the door. Before his brother could challenge him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Five hours later..  
  
Both brothers were sitting out in the field exhausted after all their 'hard work'. Their so-called 'hard work' was about three bushels of vegetables.  
  
"Hey, we actually have food again."  
  
"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure that out."  
  
"Figure out what?"  
  
"How we got this crop."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Ah ha! I think I figured it out!!" yelled brother number two getting excited.  
  
"Well.what is it?"  
  
"Oh wait..Uh..I forgot..Just give me a minute maybe it will come back to me."  
  
One hour later..  
  
"Nope can't remember."  
  
"Oh..*blink* "  
  
(silence)  
  
"I GOT IT! WE PLANTED SEEDS!!!"  
  
"I thought you didn't remember."  
  
"Well I did."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Well we should finish harvesting I guess."  
  
"Yeah. *blink* "  
  
The brothers harvested enough to eat then they hired people to do the rest of the work for them. (Typical) When all was harvested and the workers paid, the brothers still had enough food and money to survive comfortably. And they realized that the treasure that their father had told them about was the fruit of their own labor. But sadly they had all they needed with out working so they never gave it another thought. (Yep that's a Gondorian for you )  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: If you want to flame this go right ahead! If you don't understand why I'm making Gondorians sound really really stupid, well number one: They are. And number two: Um..go read my profile. Hopefully that should explain it.  
  
But anyways..I'll be taking this down in a week or two when I get my real stories up.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Eo @~~{~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
